Tutto e finito
by LVIII
Summary: ¿Como será el último capítulo de HP7?
1. Final 1

Obviamente, la noticia que trae sin vida a los fans de Harry Potter es que Rowling YA tiene escrito el último capítulo del libro 7 de su saga. Poco o nada se sabe de este capitulo salvo que Rowling lo escribió para serle fiel al trama de la historia, y que la última palabra que tiene es 'cicatriz'. Afortunadamente la tecnología actual, (junto al fanatismo creativo, claro está) nos da una forma de conocer uno de los posibles textos escritos en el sobre mas deseado de Inglaterra...

* * *

Todos los personajes son creación y obra de la señora JK. Que conste...

**TUTTO E FINITO**_  
Final 1_  
  
La mañana siguiente, Dumbledore reunió a toda la escuela en el Gran Comedor. Por la ocasión, este ya no lucía los estandartes de Ravenclaw, el ganador del torneo de las casas, sino que estaba decorado tan sobriamente como a mitad del año, dejando ver un féretro negro donde normalmente McGonagall pone el Sombrero Seleccionador. Frente a la mesa de los profesores, había una segunda mesa de iguales dimensiones donde había varios brujos, entre ellos Rita Skeeller y el papá de Luna Lovegood. («Miren, ese es mi papá. ¡Hola papi! Me pregunto que estará haciendo aquí.») Al entrar y ver los invitados, Hermione comprendió la naturaleza de la reunión, aunque Ron siguió tan intrigado como Luna.  
  
Al tomar todos su lugar, Dumbledore tomó la palabra, no sin antes ser fotografiado por todos los invitados de la mesa de enfrente. Rita remojó su pluma verde con su lengua y después tomó un vaso de agua, atenta a las palabras del director de Howarts. Tras un breve silencio, interrumpido constantemente por los flashazos, Dumbledore habló.  
  
-Señores de la prensa, alumnos y profesorado de Howarts. Es mi deber confirmar (o en su caso negar) la información al respecto del acto perpetuado ayer en la noche a unos kilómetros de este colegio. Al principio solo deseaba dar a conocer esta información a los actuales residentes de las 4 Torres, pero viendo la insistencia de la prensa -dijo sin dejar de mirar directamente a Rita, la cual tragó saliva- he decidido hablar también ante los medios.  
  
Tan pronto como Dumbledore terminó esa frase, el ambiente se llenó de murmuros, callados solamente cuando Dumbledore volvió a tomar la palabra.  
-Durante la noche del pasado lunes, el mago Tom Ryddle conocido por el nombre de Lord Voldemort, entró en las proximidades de Howarts, muriendo aproximadamente a 1520 metros del colegio no sin antes llevarse a su última víctima, el estudiante Harry Potter.  
  
Nuevamente, el comedor se llenó de murmuraciones y flashazos. Los alumnos hablaban entre si casi tan escandalosamente que parecía que no les importara la presencia de la prensa. Los fans declarados de Harry en Howarts lloraban desconsoladamente; mientras Hermione, la única en saber la verdad antes que el resto de los presentes, se dedicaba a consolar a Ginny.  
  
Albus Dumbledore tomó un poco de agua y continuó.  
-Tom Ryddle murió en manos del también estudiante Neville Longbottom, tal y como lo confirman las fotos presuntamente tomadas por la presuntamente señorita Rita Skeller. -Unas cuantas risas sonaron por el salón, siendo calladas por la mirada de Rita- Longbottom, que resultó gravemente herido, se encuentra en estos momentos en la enfermería del colegio, pero se le pide tanto a los reporteros como a los propios alumnos que no pasen a verlo, tal y como lo ha recomendado la señora Pomfrey, enfermera de Howarts.  
  
Lógicamente, en aquellos momentos el menos llorado era Neville. Incluso existía mas gente que lloraba la muerte de Lord Voldemort que el accidentado estado de Neville. El único que se contuvo de todo comentario fue Draco, guardando cualquier sentimiento para cuando pudiera estar solo.  
  
Dumbledore aclaró su garganta tal y como Umbrige hiciera a cada rato y siguió hablando:  
-Ya para concluir, anuncio que debido a las condiciones y bajo permiso del tutor de Harry Potter, el señor Dursley, Potter será velado en Howarts y sepultado en Londres. Por su atención, muchas gracias.

.  
  
La sala común de Gryffindor estaba adornada con listones negros. Dean Thomas, que antes había hecho los estandartes de decoración en los triunfos de la casa, había puesto ahora dos estandartes morados con los retratos de Harry. Mientras, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en los sillones de la sala común. Durante un tiempo, ninguno de los dos habló; el sobrio aviso de Dumbledore mezclado por el ayuno obligatorio cortesía de los Elfos Domésticos (que no cocinaron nada por estar en duelo por la muerte de Harry) hizo que sintieran que no quedaba mas que mirar al vacío.  
  
Después de un rato de duelo, Ron y Hermione intentaron tomar la palabra al mismo tiempo, pero Ron fue quien hablo primero.  
-Ahora se porque no me querías decir nada. El aviso era tan amargo que--  
-...que dejé que Dumbledore se llevara todo el paquete, lo se, pero entiende que para mí esto también es difícil. Harry fue el primer chico no nerd con quien me sentí a gusto (aparte de ti, Ron, aparte de ti) y el único que me enseñó que el conocimiento no lo es todo.  
-Y mira que si eso es difícil  
-Solo desearía que Sirius estuviera aquí para decir algo que nos quitara la tristeza  
-¿Bromeas? Sirius hubiera sido el primero en llorar.  
Hermione sonrió un poco y lloró solo una lágrima.

.  
  
El cuerpo de Harry se encontraba solo en el Gran Comedor a esas horas. Una figura encapuchada entró en el comedor, volteando hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que realmente no hubiese nadie. Cerró las puertas y se dirigió hacia el féretro. Tras una breve pausa de contemplación, descubrió su identidad ante Harry: era Draco. Había logrado escapar de Crabble y Goytle dándoles una charola con comida hecha por los elfos que no sentían afición alguna por Potter, la cual consiguió en el mercado negro (mas que común en Slyderyn).  
  
Malfoy se quedó viendo fijamente hacia Potter unos instantes, y después se soltó llorando tan silenciosamente como pudo. Aún no entendía que hacía justo en ese lugar. Aún no entendía porque estaba llorando su muerte. Aún no entendía lo que sentía por Harry. Si, él había hecho que encarcelaran a su padre, pero ahora que lo veía solo, sin Hermione a su lado, sentía algo diferente por él. Era como si regresara esa amistad que sintió por Potter al conocerlo en la tienda de túnicas, cuando aún no sabía quien era.  
  
Draco detuvo su llanto un momento. Contempló nuevamente a Harry, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido. De repente, sintió un gran impulso por sacudirlo, como para intentar despertarlo y decirle todo lo que sentía. En lugar de eso, solo se sentó en el suelo junto al féretro de un solo golpe.  
  
Tras un breve suspiro, Malfoy entendió que, estuviera haciendo lo que estuviera haciendo, Harry no tomaría un último aliento para levantarse y darle un beso en la boca que le dejara un sabor a ultratumba. De manera que, tras verlo por última vez, Draco se volvió a poner la capucha y salió del Gran Comedor, pensando aún en Harry Potter y su cicatriz.  
  
.


	2. Final 2

Bueno, como el tema da para mucho, decidí poner un segundo final alternativo. Si, ya se que en el capítulo dentro de la fatídica carpeta verde lo que hay es un recuento en el futuro, pero siento que todo lo que podía poner al respecto lo puso Annie Malfoy en su drabble (¿Pero porqué tanta fijación en querer emparentarse con Draco? ¿Que nadie oyó lo que Jo dijo en el chat de julio?).  
  
Dejando los corajes aparte, esta vez el pseudo-final es un poco mas largo y con más personajes de por medio. Sigo analizando el hacer otro final apócrifo con el bendito recuento que tanto me han restregado en la cara, pero por mientras...

* * *

Todos los personajes son creación y obra de la señora JK. Que conste...

.  
__

_  
  
_**TUTTO E FINITO**_  
Final 2_

Harry se encontraba tan agotado como agotado se podía estar, sentía que había prestado energía a su varita para la pelea. No obstante, no podía darse el lujo de descansar; tener a Lord Voldemort desmayado no duraría mucho y, aunque pudiera paralizarlo, no podía determinar que hacer con él. Algo era cierto: no lo mataría, pues Harry no se sentía tan sanguinario como Voldemort o los mortífagos.  
  
Después de tomar un poco de aire, Harry arrastró el cuerpo inconciente de Voldemort y lo sacó del Gran Comedor. Afuera, lo esperaban Colagusano y Dumbledore, los únicos magos que no evacuaron el área tras la alarma dada por Percy. Al ver salir a su amo, Colagusano salió disparado hacia él («Mi señor, se encuentra bien mi señor?») y le dio lo que parecía un amoroso abrazo, pero -como sabían Dumbledore y Harry- en realidad era un intento por limpiar a Lord Voldemort de cualquier cosa provechosa para Colagusano.  
  
Tan pronto se sintió protegido por la presencia de Dumbledore y la inspección de Colagusano, Harry cayó rendido al suelo sin querer hacer nada mas que descansar, aunque eso requiriera dejar de respirar. No quería saber ni del estado de Hermione, ni de como entró Voldemort libremente al castillo, ni de donde estaba el resto de Howarts. Harry solo quería descanzar y solo eso. Pero Dumbledore se sentó junto a él y, con esa mirada misteriosamente tranquilizante le dirigió una sonrisa que convenció a Harry de que respirar era un lujo que se podía dar tras capturar vivo a Voldemort.  
  
En ese momento, Potter se detuvo a pensar en el cariño que tenía hacia su director. No era amor como el que sentía hacia Hermione, ni compañerismo como el que tenía hacia Dean, sino algo más. Quizás lo que un nieto podía sentir hacia su abuelo favorito, o lo que alguien sentía con su mejor amigo, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que ni muggles ni magos tenían una palabra para ese tipo de lazo que sentía.  
  
Cuando Colagusano terminó el inventario de todo lo que traía Voldemort, («Mi señor, no sabía que tuviera un Rolex original. Si quiere yo se lo cuido...») Dumbledore se puso de pie y con él Harry.  
-Bueno, ahora que has decidido perdonarle la vida- dijo Dumbledore, como leyendo la mente de Harry- debes de tener en mente un lugar donde ponerlo.  
-Pues la verdad... no...- respondió Potter algo avergonzado -pero, supongo que lo podríamos poner en la Casa de los Gritos.  
-¿La qué?  
  
Colagusano de repente dejó de revisar el Rolex de Voldemort y tomó parte de la conversación.  
-La Casa de los Gritos,- repitió Dumbledore -de los cuatro aquí presentes tu 'deberías' de saber más sobre ella.  
-Si, solo que no considero bueno que mi señor esté tan cercas de Hogwarts...  
-Lo cual nos deja de nuevo sin lugar para encarcelarlo- señaló Harry  
-No se preocupen- dijo de improvisto Colagusano con una retorcida sonrisa en la cara -de eso me encargo yo...

.  
__

_  
  
_  
-No es posible que Colagusano no sepa como teletrasportarse, hasta los gemelos sabían como hacerlo- dijo amargamente Hermione, aún con el brazo izquierdo inmovilizado  
-¿Podrías dejar de mencionar tan seguido a los gemelos?- respondió Ron -Solo haces que mamá se sienta peor  
-Pero es que no es posible que Colagusano nos tenga ASÍ- dijo Hermione tratando de defenderse  
-Si no deja de quejarse, señorita Granger, yo mismo me aseguraré de que tenga un final similar al de los Weasley- agregó Snape  
Tanto Snape como el resto de los sobrevivientes de la Orden del Fenix custodiaban a Voldemort mientras esperaban a que Pettergrew se orientara. Percy había usado sus influencias como Ministro Temporal de Magia para pedir al gobierno muggle el transporte adecuado para la operación. El pretexto que usaron para alejar a los noticieros muggles de la caravana de camionetas de la policia fué que Lord Voldemort era un líder de un grupo terrorista del cual era parte Sirius Black («¿Como es que el padrino de Harry no nos hizo el favor de matarlo si era amigo del tal Lord Loquesea?» dijo el tío Vernon al ver la noticia en la televisión).  
  
Al frente de la caravana, Pettergrew daba vagas instrucciones al chofer de una camioneta que guiaba al resto de los carros. Conforme avanzaban, las casas pequeñas y apretadas iban desapareciendo poco a poco para dar paso en el paisaje a hogares más grandes y antiguos, repletos de árboles y jardines tan grandes como una casa de Private Drive. Justo cuando Hermione empezó a creer que Colagusano estaba perdido, («¿Nadie piensa prestarle un mapa?») la caravana de autos empezó a detenerse.  
  
Al asomarse, Harry reconoció casi al instante donde se encontraban  
-Pero si es...  
-¿Que pasa, señor Potter? ¿Le comieron la lengua los mortífagos?  
-No, solo que es la--  
-¡La Mansión Ryddle!- dijo Colagusano con voz en cuello cuando bajó de la camioneta -¡Uno de los escondites favoritos del Señor Obscuro! Le traía malos recuerdos, así que no era nuestra guarida mas frecuente. Solía decir que era su 'casa de verano'.  
-Al menos no dijo 'motel'- señaló Ron, seguido por algunas risas de fondo  
-Dios, por un momento juraría que George se levantó de la tumba- terció Ginny  
-Pettergrew, una pregunta  
-¿Que se te ofrece, Severus?  
-¿Como podemos tener la seguridad de que este plan no fue creado por Voldemort y usted en caso de que él fuera capturado?  
-Severus, Sev, Sevie... ¿crees que aún le sería leal a alguien que me hubiese hecho esto?- dijo Colagusano levantando su mano metálica  
-Si traicionaste a un amigo sin incentivo alguno, no veo por que no lo harías con un 'terrorista'- señaló Lupin, mientras bajaba de otro de los vehículos de la caravana con varita en mano  
-¿Porqué sigues insistiendo en ESO?  
-Por qué si James siguiera vivo- reprochó Lupin mientras levantaba del cuello a Colagusano -nada de esto hubiese pasado  
-Tienes razón Remus- dijo Dumbledore de improvisto -si James siguiera vivo su hijo nunca hubiese debilitado a Voldemort, y ni siquiera sospecho donde estaríamos escondidos si los mortífagos aún estuviesen unidos bajo su poder. Así que sugiero que se tranquilicen un poco y después ayuden a la instalación de la celda de Voldemort.  
Después de terminar de hablar, Dumbledore se dirigió hacia la vieja mansión adelantándose al resto de los magos. Una vez que Albus se adelantó lo suficiente, Colagusano se dirigió a la mansión Ryddle mientras le gritaba a Lupin frente a todos:  
-Ya oíste lobito, comete un chocolate y tranquilízate.  
Lupin no tuvo otra que tragarse todo su enojo e ir a ayudar a Dumbledore.

.  
__

_  
  
_  
Cuando Lupin dió alcance a Dumbledore, este vio como el director de Hogwarts miraba como hipnotizado a un cuarto totalmente vacío, sin ventanas o muebles. Tras uno o dos minutos de inactividad, Albus dijo entre dientes:  
-Este es el cuarto  
-¿Qué cuarto?  
-Oh, Remus, -dijo Dumbledore algo asustado volteando hacia atrás- no me había dado cuenta que estabas tras de mí, yo solo estaba--  
-¿Contemplando un cuarto vacío?  
-Poniéndolo de esa manera, si.  
Tras unos segundos de silencio, Dumbledore suspiró profundamente y le dijo al licántropo:  
-Remus, hazme un favor y trae unos cuantos tubos metálicos viejos del ático.  
-¿Y usted cómo sabe que hay tubos en el ático?  
-Este... solo... tráelos.  
-Si usted dice...  
Lupin salió del cuarto aún con la duda de como había tanteado Dumbledore lo de las tuberías si recién había entrado a ese lugar, extraño y ajeno para la mayoría de los magos de la Orden. Tras caminar unos pasos, volteó de nuevo hacia el cuarto y logró ver a Albus observando el cuarto con una mirada vaga.

.  
__

_  
  
_  
A pocas horas de la llegada a la Mansión Ryddle, tres magos vigilaban a Voldemort encerrado en una jaula improvisada con algunos hechizos y la dichosa tubería del ático. Colagusano, uno de los vigilantes, pasaba el rato haciendo rechinar su silla y golpeteando el piso de caoba fina con los pies. A su derecha, Ron Weasley jugueteaba sin hambre con una bolsa con cubierta metalizada de grajeas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores mientras Severus Snape trataba de leer un libro.  
Lo extraño era que de los cuatro, Severus parecía ser el único en mostrar frustración por el ruidoso ambiente en el que estaba metido. Entre los movimientos ruidosos de Pettergrew, el sonido de la bolsa de Ron y uno que otro chasquido de Ryddle con su lengua, Snape se impacientó hasta explotar repentinamente:  
-¡¿Podrán dejar de hacer ruido durante UN MALDITO SEGUNDO?!  
Ryddle rió entre dientes y Ron dijo en voz baja algo así como «Uy, que genio», después de lo cual ambos no hicieron mas ruido que el necesario. No obstante, Colagusano seguía haciendo ruidos con manos y pies. Justo unos segundos antes de que Severus volviera a explotar en una forma mas violenta, se abrió la puerta.  
  
-Ron, terminó su turno -dijo una voz joven  
Harry y Albus Dumbledore aparecieron al otro lado de la puerta. Severus fue el primero en salir, murmurando algo similar a «Al fin puedo salir de este infierno» mientras Ryddle volvió a reír a discreción. Después entró Dumbledore al mismo tiempo que salían Pettergrew y Ron. Harry, que aún no había pasado por la puerta, agarró a Ron del brazo para platicar un poco con él.  
-¿Cómo estuvo el turno?  
-Hubiera estado bien de no ser por la siempre simpática presencia de Snape y esa grajea Bertie Bott sabor a vómito que me comí.  
Harry se quedó mirando a la bolsa como tratando de unir un cabo suelto que tenía que ver con lo que el pelirrojo acababa de decir. Ron, creyendo que Harry quería las grajeas, le dio la bolsa y le dijo:  
-Si quieres, quédatelas. Yo ya les perdí el gusto...  
Aún confuso por el comentario, tomó la bolsa y entró a la improvisada prisión.

.  
__

_  
  
_  
Casi a medio turno, Harry sintió el llamado de la naturaleza. Intentó en vano pensar en otra cosa, cruzar las piernas y entretenerse haciendo flotar a las pepas Bertie Bott sobrantes. Cuando no pudo más, dirigió su mirada a Albus y le tocó el hombro.  
-Señor director, ¿puedo ir a...?  
Dumbledore movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Poco antes de salir, Albus le dirigió unas últimas palabras  
-¿Harry?  
-¿Sí?  
-No te preocupes  
Extrañado por la frase, Harry corrió a buscar el baño. En tanto, Ryddle dirigió su mirada hacia Dumbledore con aire desafiante. Tras unos segundos, Voldemort rompió el silencio.  
-Es muy valiente de su parte quedarse solo cuidándome  
Tanto Dumbledore como Ryddle se pusieron de pie manteniendo el contacto visual  
-Sé lo que quieres hacer  
-¿Y qué es entonces, Albus?  
-No me puedes intimidar. En una mente ordenada la muerte no es otra cosa sino el final de un ciclo.  
-Hablas como si quisieras la muerte  
-Y tú como si la odiaras a pesar de todo lo que hizo por tí en tus buenos años  
-Solo hay una manera de averigüarlo...  
  
Cuando Harry se aproximaba de vuelta al cuarto vio una luz de un verde intenso salir de la celda de Ryddle. Notando el extraño suceso, Harry apresuró el paso para llegar. Al entrar vio a Voldemort jadeando con una mano abierta y extendida y a Albus Dumbledore tirado inconciente en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos. Esos ojos azules, aún de un color intenso, aún emanando esa energía especial, como queriendo transpirar por última vez la paz y tranquilidad que habían emanado desde la primera vez que los miró. Ahí estaba Albus, mirando inerte hacia la nada. Como Cedric, como Sirius, como Fred y George...  
  
Inconcientemente, Harry tomó su varita y la alzó en un movimiento rápido hacia Voldemort, quien respondió solo con una mirada desafiante. Casi sin pensarlo, Harry apretó la varita y dijo en un grito:  
-¡Avada Kedravra!  
Una luz verde aún mayor que la de la última vez surgió de la varita, inundando toda la mansión. Cuando la vieja casona recobró su iluminación anterior, Voldemort cayó hacia atrás de un solo golpe en el suelo sin cerrar los ojos. Harry miró primero a Voldemort y luego a su mano, con la vara entre los dedos y las venas de la mano aún saltadas. No podía creer que lo había hecho. No podía creer que había faltado así a su palabra. No podía creer que había sido capaz de hacer el mismo acto salvaje que Lord Voldemort había hecho antes millones de veces. Pero lo hizo.  
  
Tras unos segundos, llegaron a la puerta del cuarto Lupin, Colagusano, Tonks, Hermione, los Weasley, Snape y OjoLoco. Ignorándolos, Potter cayó de rodillas aún pensando en lo que le había hecho. Le dolían la mano derecha y los huesos por el esfuerzo, pero le dolía aún más el alma por la muerte de Dumbledore. Tras soltar la varita, Harry tocó con la mano derecha su frente y se dio cuenta que por primera vez en su vida no sentía dolor o sensación alguna en su cicatriz.  
  
.


	3. Final 3

Porque ustedes lo pidieron (bueno, tal vez no, pero tampoco opusieron resistencia) y tras un buen tiempo (28 de septiembre del 2004) he aquí mi 3° final alterno. Siento que me salió muy deficiente: en primera porque -según siento yo- la trama salió muy floja, en segunda porque además de floja salió moralina, (al final sabrán porque) en tercera porque fueron menos diálogos y menos personajes, y en cuarta porque cedí casi inconscientemente al reclamo de mostrar el futuro de algunos ex-alumnos de Hogwarts (no se para que me insistieron tanto en ese detalle si no hay nada que no hayan sospechado antes).

Cambiando de tema, cada final intento basar la atmósfera en una canción. En este fue 'Mediodía' de Café Tacvba. Es algo difícil de conseguir, pero si alguien la tiene...

* * *

.  
. 

Todos los personajes son creación y obra de la señora JK. Que conste...

**TUTTO E FINITO**  
_Final 3_

Hermione llegó a la Madriguera en el viejo carro de su padre. Se sentía incomoda ya de por si visitando tan seguido a los Weasley como para todavía irrumpir en medio de su hogar por los polvos flu. Por obvias razones, el señor Weasley era el que menos estaba de acuerdo con ese punto de vista («¡Claro que no nos molesta! De hecho si eso te hace sentir mejor podríamos instalar un feletono en la casa para que» «¡Arthur!» «Bueno, ya, como sea»). Aún así, nadie que viviera en esa casa le reprocharía sus visitas continuas. Ni siquiera Harry.

Despues de derrotar a Voldemort, los Weasley habían aceptado a Harry en la Madriguera. Con los gemelos en Diagon desde hace 4 años por lo de su tienda, Ron viviendo a ratos en un departamento cercano al Ministerio de Magia y Ginny con un pie fuera de la casa; lo que menos les caía mal a Arthur y Molly era algo de compañía.

Cuando podía darse una escapada de la Facultad de Medicina, Hermione solía visitar a Potter y a los Weasley a destiempos sin un patrón aparente. Ni siquiera en periodo vacacional era posible saber si se quedaría dos días seguidos o si solo la verían 3 horas en todo el mes.

Como eran justamente vacaciones de verano, ese mismo sábado la Madriguera estaba llena de cabezas rojizas y uno que otro ex-Hogwarts ajeno a la casa, entre ellos Hermione, Luna Lovegood, Penélope Clearwater y Colin Creevey («¡Foto, foto!» «¿Alguien me puede decir como es que Colin encontró a Harry?» «Creo que lo puede oler. Los muggles les dicen 'feromonas'»).

En el patio, Harry jugaba con la hija de Bill haciendo pilares con cubos mágicos cuyas imágenes y letras bailaban y brincaban. A veces Harry lograba hacer una pila alta y a veces se veía francamente superado por su compañera de juegos (y a veces la gravedad les ganaba a ambos). Colin, lógicamente, se regodeo tomando fotos de ambos como el fotógrafo de 'El Quisquilloso' que era hasta que uno de los flashazos segó a Harry; así Luna decidió llevarse a Colin a la sala, donde era "mas inofensivo".

También en el patio, Hermione tomaba el sol observando a Harry jugar. Recostada en dos cajas de madera rotas a modo de silla playera, miraba como Harry, a pesar de las circunstancias jugaba con un dejo de instinto paternal... De repente Hermione se sorprendió a si misma pensando en que tan buen esposo podría ser Harry. Sonrojada, decidió desviar su atención en los pájaros volando alrededor de uno de los subrealistas balcones de la casa Weasley. Parecía como un sueño... o como un cuadro, quizá de Dalí, tomando en cuenta la forma y colores de la Madriguera.

Sin que Hermione se diera cuenta, Ron apareció de la nada, con una camisa de manga corta que dejaba ver las cicatrices que los cerebros le habían dejado en los brazos en quinto año y un par de helados Bertie Bott. Como pudo, el pelirojo arrimo junto a Hermione una caja para usarla de silla sin que se le cayeran los helados.

–Mira Herm, te guardé un helado de tu sabor favorito  
–¿Limón?. ¿Que no es TU sabor favorito?  
–Ay, este... –Ron se sonrojó mas de la cuenta  
–Bueno, –dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizar a Ron– al menos me guardaste uno  
–Sobre todo con ese Colin rondando por la cocina ¿Quien lo invitó?  
–Bueno, pues... –Hermione respondió en voz baja mientras hacia garabatos en la tierra con los pies– yo invité a Luna y pues, como son novios, creo que quiso venir también.  
–¿Con cámara? Que casualidad. Digo, no dejamos que Harry estuviera en San Mungo justamente para que nadie lo molestara, y ahora resulta que tu se lo entregas en charola de plata a su paparazzi de cabecera.  
–Ni te preocupes, no creo que Luna vaya a publicar fotos de Harry en 'El Quisquilloso'. Y fuera de eso, lo mas amarillista en Inglaterra es 'El Profeta'.  
–¿Y que hay de Collin?  
–No creo que se quede a dormir. No queda ni una cama.  
–Lo acabo de ver acariciando el sillón de la sala.  
–Tal vez deba pasar la noche aquí. Tu sabes, por el bien de Harry.  
–...y el de todos nosotros.

Hermione tuvo de repente el impulso de mirar hacia el centro del patio, donde Harry seguía acompañando a la hija de Bill.  
–No le quitas los ojos de encima desde que llegaste, –dijo Ron– ¿qué te pasa?  
–Cada vez que lo veo... es que parece mentira  
–Sigues sin estar de acuerdo con la decisión que tomo Harry, supongo  
–Es que...  
–Sabes perfectamente que lo hizo porque era la última forma de acabar con Ya-Sabes-Quien  
–Y tu sabes que hay millones de maneras de matar a la gente

Ron se le quedo viendo a Hermione algo preocupado  
–Definitivamente estudiar medicina te esta quitando la sensibilidad  
–Ron, estoy hablando en serio. Independientemente de que este haciendo o no con mi vida, sabes que hacer ese hechizo no fue lo mejor para él  
–¿Y que hubiera sido mejor? Algo como, no se... ¿Tirar a El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado de un barranco como si fuera villano de Disney?  
–La profecía decía que...  
–Que uno de ellos viviría y el otro no, y así fue  
–¡Si, pero ESO no es vivir!

El grito de Hermione asustó a la hija de Bill, que se puso a llorar. Harry empezó a gritar y a mecerse de un lado a otro. Ron se llevó una mano a la cara  
–¿Ves? Ya asustaste a los dos  
–Yo me encargo de la niña de Bill, tu lleva a Harry a su cuarto  
Hermione fue hacia allá y se llevó a la bebé en brazos. Tras ella, Ron se agachó para limpiarle la saliva a Harry y levantarlo. Paso a paso, Harry se tambaleaba, como si estuviera aprendiendo a caminar. Cuando ambos pasaron frente a Hermione, ella no tuvo otra que bajar la mirada. No aguantaba ver a Harry así. No era posible que su amigo, el mago que logró hacer un Patronus primero que otros mas de su generación, el jugador de quidditch mas joven en décadas en Hogwarts, tuviera ahora retraso mental solo por cumplir una profecía.

–Estúpido hechizo  
Mordiéndose un labio y con los ojos vidriosos, Hermione le dejó a Bill a su hija y después fue al patio, aún vacío, intentando aguantarse cualquier sentimiento. Quizá no era lo suficientemente frívola para dejar de pensar en eso. O quizá nunca le cerraría en el alma esa cicatriz.

* * *

Ahora si: ahí les va lo moralino:  
Es raro que llevara varios días pensando en este final y que justamente el día que lo termino de escribir muriera Terri Schiavo, la muchacha que llevó años en coma mental, a la cual decidieron MATAR dejándola sin comida. Y perdón por ser repetitivo, pero parece mentira. Ya de por si hoy en día la 'dignidad humana' tiene muy poco de humana como para que encima le quieran quitar lo de dignidad. 


End file.
